Melting Confusion
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: Seras has been slowly falling into the darkness...she feels lust when she has never been touched. Can Alucard help her adjust to her more demonic nature? Read and find out. Warnings: Lemon Fic type: 8 word prompt.


Summary: Seras has been slowly falling into the darkness...she feels lust when she has never been touched. Can Alucard help her adjust to her more demonic nature? Read and find out. Warnings: Lemon Fic type: 8 word prompt.

PSL: Hey all this is one of two gift stories for my friend ToraNoKage13 on DeviantArt. I met TK13 through some of the amazing art on her account.

Her pairing: AluxSeras

Her eight words: Darkness, blood, vampire, night, angel, devil, demon, yaoi

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On with the show!

Title: Melting Confusion

Seras sat upon her coffin in her room. She still refused to drink blood and now it was making her a nuisance to the Hellsing Organization. As hard as she tried she just couldn't stomach the thought of drinking it. Many people wondered why and many made some reasonable guesses but, none were correct. It wasn't about becoming a monster...not anymore. It wasn't about her parents and their deaths; they would have died with or without the medical blood hospitals could acquire.

No. Her reluctance to drink came from her past. Her reluctance to take a human life. She as the young child she was had killed a man.

*Flashback*

He had killed her parents only to run into her a few years later when she was 11 years old. He didn't recognize her until after she brandished a fork once more and stabbed him in his other eye. He had a synthetic one in the other socket since she had carved it out from before. Now he was blind and helpless...an animal with no defense. Just like she had been back then. That night had been the chance to take her revenge from the deaths of her family and for the scar permanently marring her flesh from a gunshot wound she obtained the same night.

She only smiled that predatory smile as she walked behind him. He frantically searched for her; his recent loss of sight made him seem like a bloody corpse his skin paling more and more as he bled while waiting for her move. She picked up his gun from the ground and shout his leg chuckling darkly as he fell. His screams of agony were pleas to the devil for mercy on him. He begged to survive and she responded darkly,

"There is no penance among demons...for angels and devils alike never respond to the call of those who never help themselves. I prayed when I had done nothing wrong," she paused as she shot his other leg letting him cry pitifully as the pain registered through his viens.

" Look what happened to me...because of wretched bastards like you and your friend. I lost my parents...I watched you rape my mother's dead corpse and fell as you shot me. I lived because I acted...praying does nothing for those who won't help themselves...praying is what kills people." Her eyes darkened as she looked to a priest at the edge of the alleyway.

"God abandoned my parents who were among the faithful...and in return I abandoned him. To me there is no God. Religion is a pitiful waste of one's life...an empty promise of reaching salvation in a world filled with nothing but monsters hiding beneath human flesh. Just remember it's because of you...that I have become a monster." With that she made the final shot and decimated the man in vengeance. Ever since she swore never to take another human life...ever again.

*Flashback End*

Red eyes looked into dark green depths as she came out of her daze the kind man holding a blood packet in her face. He looked curious but...also concerned. As such was the elderly gentleman which made her smile. Out of all the people in Hellsing the only person who seemed to love her no matter what and accept her was Walter. To Integra she was merely a weapon. The men, a corpse with good legs and a nice bust. Alucard just made her feel like an insolent child, she always felt so defenseless against him. His eyes always gave her a strange stare one which she was always shrinking away from. His eyes though bright as a red moon were filled with an underlaying darkness, one that frightened her to no end.

'Police Girl, where are you?' Her master's voice beckoned in her mind.

'In my room with Walter. Why master?' Her response was somewhat clipped as she was trapped in her thoughts unaware of the challenge she put forth.

'Watch how you speak to me Police Girl.' Her master chided as if regarding a child.

'Would you just shut up for once and stay the FUCK out of my head!' Her anger and need for revenge surged through the link catching her master off guard as she no longer heard him in her mind.

Not much later after she had drank her blood although reluctantly, she sat speaking with Walter as a knock came to her door.

She looked up and said, "Come in."

The door opened not revealing her master like they had expected but instead Sir Integra Hellsing herself. Integra nodded to Walter before turning to the vampiress and asking, "Are you alright Seras? Alucard has come to me with concerns different from the usual refusing of blood...he said you seem to be a bit," She looked at Walter who gestured for her to continue, "He mentioned that you seem tense. That you had snapped at him about being in your head...not that I really blame you but, for you it is quite out of character."

Seras looked at both of them before nodding, "Yes I did snap at him. I was trapped in my memories and didn't want him poking into things that don't concern him."

Integra took a seat next to Seras, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She smiled when Seras said, "I remembered the night when I took a man's life...I remembered how pathetic I was in Alucard's eyes in South America because I refused to take a human's life." Her tears gained streaks of red as her bloody tears reached from her eyes.

Integra looked at Walter seemingly helpless before she thought of something that might cheer the Police Girl up a bit. She gestured to Walter to follow her before turning to Seras and saying,

"Get some rest soldier...you're going to need it for later." Her words made Seras think of a battle but, Integra's smile held the warmth of a friend's and she guessed Integra was planning something. She nodded and laid in her coffin to sleep.

-Integra's Office-

There sat three people the two eldest operatives and their head of the organization. "I think I know how to cheer our dear Seras up." Integra's blue eyes glittered with glee as the two men began to somewhat sweat in their place. They gazed uncertain at one another as their leader pulled out a book. Walter's eyes widened as he caught sight of the Japanese novel translated into English and paled. On the cover were two men who looked almost identical to himself and Alucard in a rather intimate position with a woman between them...a yaoi book.

Alucard grinned, "And just how, is that silly comic book going to help us cheer Seras up?" His arrogant smirk in place.

Integra smiled, "You and Walter are going to perform the tempting scene in the book...the male vampire in the book wishes to mate with his female fledgling but, his fledgling refuses to drink blood and so to entice her he drinks from a common friend of theirs." Her amusement grew as Walter paled and Alucard smiled, not smirked, he actually smiled.

"Sir Integra...I don't suppose the drinking will be fake would it?" He sighed as she shook her head.

"No Walter...this has to be real plus you do want to see her smile again don't you? Seras in a depressed and angry state isn't something anyone wants to continue. Vampire or not she has become a piece of the family portrait. She will of course drink from you second Walter...then you two will commence in the operation of erotic pleasures...I'm sure Seras will be relieved for an outlet and Walter you need to lighten up and have some fun...what better way than with a pretty virgin vampire who needs it?"

She grinned teasingly at the men, her pride flowing of her in waves...yaoi was a guilty pleasure that she and Seras shared in reading tastes. Seras's was usually mild and sweet while hers were erotic and lustful but, the current novel in question was a perfect mix of the two.

Walter looked at Alucard and sighed, "Very well. Let's get this over with." He left the office to his chamber for an outfit better fitting of this 'project'. His thoughts strayed to the vampiress to whom his heart belonged.

"She better appreciate this." He smiled slightly at the thought of her drinking from him. Those soft and sweet lips against his heated skin as his hands trail along her satin skin. The calluses of his fingers against her smooth sides and her innocent voice growled in dark pleasures untouched by her person before.

*Seras' Room*

Seras entered her room after a long and refreshing shower. Her little episode with Integra and Walter made her feel weary and drained. A shower was just the ticket for making her feel rejuvenated. She reached into her wardrobe for a uniform when a gloved hand covered hers.

Gasping in shock and admonishment, she turned quickly only to see Alucard pinning Walter against a wall. A blush stained her cheeks as she felt heat pooling in her body. Walter groaned slightly and shivered under the vampire elder's strength. She could practically taste the man's arousal on the air.

She stepped toward them unsure of her own actions when she was pulled against Walter's bare chest as he bit her neck roughly, his groans vibrating through her body making her body feel oddly wet. She blushed darker as she felt the hardened flesh pressing into her stomach as well as against the small of her back thanks to her master.

She could feel her fangs growing in length and was attempting to get away when she saw the dark eyes of the Hellsing butler. Someone who she always associated a friendly face to it came as a shock that she would see him like this she yiped as she felt fangs pierce her throat.

Walter grinned as he watched her back arch her chest pressing against his through her towel. Grabbing the edges, he jerked the towel from her body allowing the cool air to grace her as he nipped her pert nipples. He rose back up and trailed her neck with his mouth again before kissing her allowing his tongue to trace the crevices of her mouth.

Alucard releasing her throat could feel the arousal taking control of her body and pushed her towards Walter knowing she would have no choice but to bite down. His red eyes glimmered at Walter as he moved behind him and whispered in his mind.

'Just like old times is it not Angel of Death?' The amusement in his voice apparent through the whispers .

Seras could only feel more heated by the look in Walter's green orbs as she bent over his throat and bit into his. His cry echoed through her body to the bone and she felt something on her bare thigh it was Walter's hand. She groaned in protest as he moved her backward until she hit the edge of the bed where her sire pulled her next to him.

His glove sealed hands traced intricate designs into her legs as Walter was stripped of his pants by shadows as she devoured his blood. It was sweet and strong with the seduction of survival in its purest form. She tore away as her body was pierced ever so gently by the elderly man. She shuddered as the touch from behind her by Alucard his fingers gently pressing along her body as he pressed his hips into her filling her completely.

Both men groaned at the tightness of her body as they set a pace for themselves. One move and then the other. They could feel her flesh melting around them as the confusion of her hunger her weakness began slipping away from her as she began to realize that Hellsing is where she belonged…with her master, and his mistress, and her angel…her Walter.

She cried out as she was overcome by the sensations feeling the liquid heat pooling in her body as her men groaned. Her master slid from the two of them and whispered.

"Now Seras…your confusion has died and you have been reborn anew. You are a true Nosferatu a no-life-queen. Spend time with you aged lover Seras…for there will come a time when he will be lost to you. When that times comes…all you will have is me."

Seras blushed sweetly as her eyes met the gentle and proud orbs of Walter C. Dolneaz. He was smiling gently at her as he traced over her hip. He nuzzled her neck gently as they lay down to rest.

"Good Morning Miss Victoria and a good rest to you." Her blue orbs met his again as she smiled and nuzzled his chest with a loving touch.

"Say Walter?"

"Yes, Miss Victoria?"

"You just shared my virginity with Alucard…when are you going to use my first name already?"

He chuckled in response as he kissed her nose placing her head against his chest. "Have a good rest, Seras."

With that the two drifted off to sleep. Alucard sitting in his coffin as he waited for the day when his queen would be ready for him. Let her have her fair share of lovers and sweethearts for in the end he knew she would be his and his alone. He had waited this long to find her…he would wait until she was ready.


End file.
